Katie-Maya (Siblings)
The relationship between sisters Maya Matlin and Katie Matlin began when Maya was born in 1997. Both sisters worry about one another, despite their differences in age. Katie is often seen acting overprotective of Maya, and is quick to give advice if needed. Sibling History Season 11 In Underneath It All, Maya is first seen in Marisol's car along with older sister, Katie. Katie gives Maya advice and tells her to try to have fun in Degrassi . While waiting for Katie to pick her up, Maya is on Zig's Facerange page and closes it when Katie notices. Katie tells her not to listen to the gossip and give Zig a chance. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Maya asks Katie if she's okay suspecting purging when she catches her going through the fridge. Katie tells her she's fine. Maya believes her and leaves. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), Maya catches Katie sneaking pills from their mom’s bottles and promises to not tell on Katie. She just needs to make it through her try out and then she’ll stop taking the pills. Maya is even more worried about Katie once she gets detention and tells her it's a bad idea to run on her leg. Maya greets Katie along with her mom and takes the rest of the pills so Katie can't. In Hollaback Girl (1), she was seen entering the kitchen in the middle of the night to see Katie soaking wet (when Bianca sprayed her with water) and Bianca informing her that her older sister is high on pills. In Hollaback Girl (2), Maya interrupts a conversation between Drew and Bianca to deliver the news that Katie has had an overdose. As she walks into school, she can be heard complaining about the fact that she shouldn't have had to come to school given the circumstances. In In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Maya feels frustrated in music class where the piece they’ve been assigned is far below her capabilities. Maya tries to practice at home, but Katie is exhausted after her first day at rehab and Maya has to stay quiet. In In The Cold, Cold Night (2), Maya arrives with Katie's trumpet at Frostival, saying that it's her musical challenge. When she epically fails on the trumpet during the band's performance, Ms. Oh, Tori, and Tristan, as well as Maya, all find it amusing. Season 12 In Waterfalls (1), Maya and Campbell Saunders want to go to the mall, so she asks Katie for a ride at the garden. Katie asks what it's for and realizes it's a boy. When Maya says that it's Cam, Katie says no and that hockey players are bad news in which Maya replies that just because Drew dumped her doesn't mean all jocks are bad. Katie eventually accepts but says that she will chaperone to Maya's dismay. At the mall, the three of them are seen getting out of a movie while Katie berates Cam with questions. Maya tells him he doesn't have to answer and points out "Drew and Bianca kissing" to distract Katie while they run. The two turn the corner and head into a photo booth where they talk about their siblings and Cam's home life while taking pictures. Maya tries to kiss him and he pulls back, saying they should probably find Katie. In Waterfalls (2), after school, Maya is in her room playing the cello when Cam walks in and tells her Katie let him in. In''' Doll Parts (1), Katie walks into the bathroom while Maya is getting her makeover and laughs at her. In '''Doll Parts (2), Katie gives Maya a headband for her pageant dress, and tells Maya that she thinks that she could win the pageant with her supporting her. Katie asks what Maya's talent is, and Maya says she was thinking of playing the guitar with Zig as her accompanist on lead guitar. Katie questions if this would make Tori jealous, but Maya says that all is fair in "love and beauty pageants", to which Katie agrees, and they high five. Katie helps Maya get ready for the pageant, and hugs her before she goes on stage, wishing her luck. Later, Katie catches Maya kissing Zig, and lectures her over it. She tells Maya that she is easy, while Maya claims that it was Zig who kissed her, but Katie tells her it takes two people to "kiss tango". Katie says that Tori is Maya's best friend and asks how she could turn on her after two days in a pageant, but Maya defends her behavior by saying Tori was being mean. Katie asks her little sister if she really wants to be a boyfriend stealer, and tells her that boys are shallow. Maya confesses that Zig makes her feel good about herself, but Katie insinuates that he's only paying attention to her because he is superficial and only cared for her improved appearance for the pageant. Katie says that Zig is not good enough for Maya because he is the kind of guy who kisses other girl's girlfriends, and pleads to Maya to not let him come between her and Tori. In Tonight, Tonight, Maya yells at Katie to open the door since she is studying with Campbell and Tori. Later at school, Katie gives Maya advice about her situation with Zig and Campbell. She tells her that Zig is doing the right thing by breaking up with Tori because he is being honest, and that the kiss with Zig was in the past, so she shouldn't worry about it with Campbell. In Degrassi: Las Vegas, Maya tells Katie and Jake to get a room when her and Campbell walk in on them kissing. Katie teases her, asking if she wants them gone so that her and her boyfriend could hold hands alone. Maya gives Katie the letter from Stanford, and when Katie finds out she has been accepted, her and Maya begin jumping in excitement. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), Katie announces to Maya that "a bouquet with legs" got delivered to her, which is really Campbell holding flowers for Maya. Katie has Maya if she is okay before she leaves. Maya tells Campbell that she'd like him to stay if it was okay with Katie since she is in charge. After some time, Katie returns and tells Campbell that he needs to leave because it is late. Maya asks Katie if Campbell could sleep over on the couch, but Katie rejects the idea. Maya tells her that she owes her since she always covered for Katie when she would previously sleep over at Jake's. Katie begrudgingly agrees, but states it is a one-time thing only and Campbell has to leave when their parents get home. The next morning, Katie rushes in to wake Maya up since they overslept and will be late for school. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Katie advises Maya to forget about Campbell since he is acting weird, and the two head to Principal Simpson 's office upon the urging of Madame Jean-Aux. Mr. Simpson reveals to the girls that Campbell is dead after committing suicide, and Katie is shocked. She promises to not leave Maya's side, and she asks Maya what she wants to do, to which Maya said she wants to practice for her music audition. Katie leaves Maya alone and lets her practice. She later announces to Maya that their parents are coming back home early, and tells Maya that she can't audition today. Marisol enters the room and tells Maya and Katie that they are holding a candlelight vigil for Campbell, and asks Maya if she would like to speak. Katie insists that it would be a good idea since the way Maya is acting is scaring her, and tells Maya she can't do her audition and the candlelight vigil. While Maya is trying to figure out what to write for Campbell's vigil, Katie tells her to write what is in her heart. She leaves to get Maya some water. Later, before the vigil, Katie asks Maya how she is doing and tells her that the police found Hoot. She promises to come get her before the ceremony starts, which she promptly does. Katie listens to Maya's speech about how Campbell doesn't deserve the vigil, and she defends Campbell, saying that he was sick when Maya says he should have fought harder. When Maya walks out of the ceremony, Katie calls after her. The next day, Maya chooses to go to school, and Katie tells her that Maya knows where to find her if she needs her. In Ray of Light (1), Katie sits with Maya, Tristan , and Tori when avoiding Jake. Maya is confused and asked if she was checking on her well-being after Campbell, but Katie says that she is just hanging with her sister, and proceeds to hug her. At Little Miss Steaks, Katie becomes wary when one of the managers gives Maya his business card so that she could play at open-mic whenever, which reminds her what happened to her with Darrin Howe. She tells Maya that they need to leave, flips the manager, and Maya asks her what happened to her in Vegas since she is acting different ever since. She yells that she isn't the one who needs help, but Katie is. In Ray of Light (2), Katie picks up Maya from the counselor's office, but Maya makes Katie speak to the counselor as she had promised. Later, they play soccer together in front of the school, and Katie tells her that she is planning on applying for the soccer summer job. In Zombie (1), Katie scolds Maya for wearing a see-through shirt and asks her to not go through a "slutty" phase like Marisol formerly did her freshman year. Maya asks Katie if it okay for her to start dating again after Cam, but Katie tells her only if she think she is ready. In Zombie (2), Katie is unhappy with Maya for posting the video on FaceRange and is worried about her behavior. She encourages Maya when she is nervous for her audition. Maya makes out with Harry on the couch and as soon as he unbuckles his pants, Katie and Margaret walk in and are shocked at what's going on. Katie is angered and tells Harry to get out. Katie scolds Maya for what she's doing and tells her she can't replace Cam. Maya then tells her that she hates Cam because he broke up with her by committing suicide and never said goodbye. Maya then breaks down and starts crying and Katie hugs her. Quotes *Katie: "You're such a lazy... ugh!" Maya: "(mimics) You're such a lazy...ugh!" - Tonight, Tonight (1) Triva *They were both self-conscious about their bodies: Katie was self-conscious about her weight which made her bulimic and Maya was self-conscious about her breast size which made her decide to wear chicken culets to make her look "mature". *Maya's first line was spoken to Katie. ("Yep, and there's 199 more like it 'till summer.") *Both girls have hooked up with a drunk guy at the Torres' house - Katie hooked up with Drew in Come As You Are (1) and Maya hooked up with Harry in Zombie (1). *Both girls released videos about them hooking up - Katie released the video of Drew drunkly ranting that Katie and he had sex at the school assembly in Gives You Hell (1) and Maya released the video of Harry and she hooking up on Facerange in Zombie (1). *They are both used their interests at a competitive level. Katie tried out for the National Soccer Team, and Maya had a cello performance for a well-known facility. *Both girls have been involved in love triangles with their best friends and their love interests- Katie with Marisol and Drew and Maya with Tori and Zig. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h34m19s26.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33171.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h21m08s73.jpg Mayakatie-teennick-sneakpeak-1.png Normal th degrassi s11e34187.jpg Maya-teennick-sneakpeak.png 454ff.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35117.jpg 445f.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h37m30s57.jpg 54fff.jpg degrassi-00729.jpg Degrassi-katie-season12-01.jpg Degrassi-waterfalls-pts-1-and-2-picture-5.jpg 436456456.jpg 45645757857.jpg Ksjls.png 1024px-Degrassi summer 2012.jpg 7yuio.png 98uij.png 7yhuio.png yhui.png 87yuoi.png Kmjh.jpg Jk09u.jpg Katie and Maya.png 8yiou.png iuioio.png oiuioio.png p98yuoi.png 8iouou.png 98uiojjj.png 897u8i.png 878uij.png 8uiojl.png 89uijio.png 6yyy9.png 98uoiu.png 98uoij.png 6667j.png 78878ijk.png 89uioh.png 89u8oii.png 44455jh.png 6677j.png 5454tt.png 4tt45.png 56y65.png 65y6.png 545t.png Kljhyoi.jpg Katie and Maya.png Katie being a gardener.png Matlins.png 789ui.png 980uijoo.png 897uio.png 0189.jpg 0283.jpg 878uio.png 878uoii.png 7867yu.png 87uii.png Katie consoles maya.jpg Maya katierew.jpg Ogma.PNG Iuiiuuop.png Oerifeop.png Tyryutuy.png 890iopi.png 789uioa.png 8uioop.png Kjkjkjkj.png 898oi.png 878ju.png 788uiu.png Iuioyiuy.png Iuooiu.png 78uifo.png 777j.png Jwerwe.jpg Kfjg.jpg 9wf.jpg 5656y5.png 56443.jpg 544654.jpg 4564564tr.jpg 646tr.jpg Ewr3.jpg 8uioisss.png 08978iuo.png jkhjku.png 879uioo.png 0989uo.png 78yuigg.png Katie so.gif 35434er.JPG 454rt.JPG 34rre.JPG 4sdfe32.jpg 0wr98.jpg 8sf90.jpg 8sffpsoe.jpg 09f322.jpg 9fs3lf.jpg 34gsfdg.jpg 98f03.jpg er3sg.jpg kjdf32.jpg s89f2.jpg sifu03.jpg Category:Siblings Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Friendships